Silence
by NooneButAlix
Summary: He was a boy, able to speak his mind. She was a girl, forced to stay in her head. He wants to hear her voice. She hears it all the time. What happens when the time comes to say "I do."
_I stared into her eyes._

 _She stared back. It was as if...as if I was in a trace. Her forest green eyes have me locked in a spell. I stay kneeled. So does she, our hands touching._

The bell rings, bringing me out of my imaginary world. I help her pick up her books and help her up.

"I'm so sorry, I'm Helia." I say handing her the books she dropped. She doesn't reply she only smiles. She pulls out her phone and begins typing something.

 _'That's okay. I'm Flora.'_ She shows me her phone. I got the idea that she was unable to talk hopefully for a while. I would love to hear her voice someday.

 **8 Months Later**

 _I've known Flora for about a year now. We were currently outside, under a tree eating lunch. Unfortunately I haven't heard her voice yet. I've grown extremely close to Flora. We know almost everything about each other._

"Hey Flora, I'm gonna go throw this away. I'll be right back." She nods giving a thumbs up. I smile and walk to the trash.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out and see I have a text message.

 _Flora: Hi_

I look back to the tree where we were sitting. I stick my tongue out and she gives out a silent laugh. I would love to hear her laugh someday.

 **4 Months Later**

 _I was at my house in my room. Flora has been gone for a few weeks on a trip with her family. I've missed her and she's been on my mind the whole time she's been gone._

I unlock my phone and smile at the lock screen. A photo of me and Flora. I decided to text her.

 _Helia: Hey, how's the trip?_

 _Flora: Hi. It's good but I miss hanging out and actually doing something fun for once._

 _Helia: Lol, I miss you too. Have you had anything on your mind?_

 _Flora: Well I have had this song stuck in my head for awhile. It's called 'Carnival' by Ghost Town. Check it out, please?_

 _Helia: Nice, will listen to it asap. How long has it been in your head?_

 _Flora: All week. I like going through the song as if I could actually sing it aloud. Look, I have to go. Talk to you later. 3_

I smile at her text. I remember her explaining how, even though she can't actually speak, she can hear her voice in her head. How she can, I have no idea. Just another thing that is special about her.

 **Later That Night**

 _I can't sleep. Still only thinking of Flora. I imagine how her voice sounds. Replaying the same "I'm Flora." in many styles. I hear my phone go off and it's another text from Flora._

 _Flora: Morning._

I chuckle quietly, shaking my head. I begin texting her back.

 _Helia: Flora it's 3:06 am, time difference. Remember?_

 _Flora: Oh right...why are you up so late?_

 _Helia: Can't sleep, something on my mind._

 _Flora: Really, what's that?_

I paused. Do I really tell her that she's been on my mind? Faster and faster. Day through day. I start falling more for a Flora. I know I like her...maybe even love. But I don't know how much.

 _Helia: Nothing important. Honestly. I'll text you later. Bye._

 _Flora: Oh okay...bye..._

I sighed. I felt bad for not telling her. It was as if I could feel the hurt she must have felt. I promise I will not hurt her ever. I would hate to hear her cry someday.

 **1 Month Later**

 _Flora gets back today. I was picking her up from the airport sense her parents were staying there a bit longer. She's staying with me till they're back. Her parents knew me and my parents pretty well so they said it was ok._

I walk into the airport and see her right away. She smiles, running towards me and jumping into my arms. I hug her tightly because I haven't seen her in two months. I kiss her on her forehead while she smiles. Some would see it as "Oh they're best friends, they're close. Nothing new," but honestly. I was jealous and did it to warn the guys staring at her. I've noticed them looking at her with smirks on their faces, looking up and down her body. She didn't, she was completely oblivious to the situation.

She didn't seem to mind the action either, she only hugged tighter. I pull back from the hug and take her hand. We walk over to the baggage claim to get her suitcase and head to my place. We get into the car and notice how beautiful she is. Golden brown hair down to her mid stomach. Her fringe covering a side of her face. Her tan skin glowing, looking tanner than it was before two months ago. Her pink lips looking soft as a cloud. I turn my attention to her eyes...oh her eyes. Locking me in their spell every time I look in them. She was staring back at me too.

"Flora..." She nods gesturing me to continue.

"Don't hate me." She looks at me, confused. I grab her face and kiss her. She seems shocked but starts kissing back. I pull away, looking at her again.

She grabs her phone and begins typing something.

 _'I've been waiting for that since forever.'_ It reads. I smile at her widely. Knowing I didn't just mess up anything. I turn my head to the front and start the car. Smiling more than I could imagine.

"So have I." I say quietly and drive to my place.

 **This was supposed to be a one shot but tbh I wanna watch AmazingPhil's new video again and then I want to watch the new DanAndPhilGAMES video again and the watch Onision reacting to YouTuber audiobooks again because of the The Amazing (audio?)Book Is Not On Fire part which was the only one he liked. So hopefully this will only be two chapters and I hope you enjoyed reading this as I get the next chapter of AFF done. 3**


End file.
